Ironia en Alta Mar
by RedFairyElii
Summary: Eran Famosos Piratas, uno pensaba que el otro era absurdo, Ella deseaba encontrarse con el…se encontraron..se raptaron el uno al otro pero jamás pensaron q el amor los uniría..tanto a ellos…como a su tripulación..[RanmaXAkane]Cap 9 2part:[un Bb y un Final
1. Chapter 1

Eran Famosos Piratas, uno pensaba que el otro era absurdo, Ella deseaba encontrarse con el…se encontraron..se raptaron el uno al otro…pero…jamás pensaron ke el amor los uniría..tanto a ellos…como a su tripulación..

**Ironia en Alta Mar**

**_Por: InuAome_**

Capitulo I : **"El Encuentro"**

Piratas… fueron los ladrones del mar, más malditos, desquiciados de todos los mares de aquel tiempo. Saqueaban sin temor a nada ni a nadie, sus cabezas valían todo el oro del mundo de aquel tiempo, sin duda alguna.

Cuando hacias algo que disgustara al capitán, tenias que darte por muerto, porque, si no te torturaban de una manera totalmente inhumana, te hacían caminar por la plancha, y que el mar decidiera tu suerte.

Pero…no se crean.. había la leyenda de que solamente había dos piratas en todos los siete mares, que podían ser los mas perversos, su solo nombre causaba temor en los hombres, hacia que las mujeres se desmayaran y que los niños lloraran.

Uno de esos piratas era: Ranma Saotome. Era el pirata mas cruel de todos..era vil y despiadado, ni siquiera con las mujeres tenia misericordia. De verdad, el pobre barco destinado como victima de Ranma era totalmente aniquilado. Se decía que era el mejor de todos… sin embargo… algunos hablaban de otro.. o más bien otra.

Si…La pirata más temida era Akane Tendou, a pesar de ser mujer, era igual o peor que Ranma. Algunos piratas la subestimaban por ser mujer, cosa que le agradaba mucho a Akane, ya que siempre, siempre les daba una buena sorpresa. Akane, deseaba tanto encontrarse con Ranma algún día, para así poder ella tener el título de "Pirata más Temida", porque a pesar de ser MUY temida, por ser mujer, se lo daban a Ranma.

Ranma por el contrario, no se imaginaba a una mujer de Pirata! Era absurdo…o eso pensó el.

- Capitán – dijo un pirata, en la parte mas alta del barco, tenia el pelo largo y la típica ropa de piratas, botas con tacón color marrón, pantalones negros, una camisa "al estilo Pirata" color blanca, un pañuelo verde amarrado graciosamente sostenía parte de su cabello con el pañuelo.

- dime Mouse – dijo Ranma, Capitán del barco _"Fire of the Sea" _Ranma portaba, unas botas oscuras, sus pantalones color negro, concordaban con su camisa Blanca al estilo Pirata, y su cabello estaba recogido con una trenza. Su pañuelo rojo, el cual contrastaba con su cabello y su piel tostada era simplemente maravilloso.

- Se Acerca un barco, a una tremenda velocidad..y..- dijo Mouse con un poco de miedo

- y ke? – dijo Ranma

- tienen…Velas….Negras - dijo Mouse asustado

- Velas Negras? – dijo otro pirata con un pañuelo amarillo en su cabello.

- oh no! debe ser el…el.. – dijo otro con un pañuelo azúl

- EL QUE MALDITA SEA! – dijo Ranma ya desesperado

- El barco de la Pirata Akane Tendou – dijo un pirata, de aspecto tranquilo, que recogía su cabello con una coleta baja y corta, vestía unas botas al igual que los demás, oscuras, su pantalón del mismo color de sus botas, su camisa, era de un color crema, y no tenia pañuelo.

- Tofu? Ya te he dicho ke esa es una superstición! – dijo Ranma desesperado "mujeres piratas!" pensaba fastidiado

- Capitán! – decía Mouse desperado, el barco estaba a unos 50 metros de ellos

- no quiero oír a nadie más hablando de esto! – decía Ranma

- Capitán! – repetía Mouse Desperado

- las mujeres NO pueden ser piratas! Es absurdo! – decía Ranma

- y quién lo dice – decía la vos de una mujer.

Ranma se volteó y vio lo que jamás pensó ver, frente a él estaba un barco con velas negras, y justo encima de una de las orillas del barco (el cual estaba peligrosamente cerca del suyo) vio a la mujer más bella que había visto en toda su vida, tenía el cabello largo y azabache suelto..le llegaba hasta la cintura, sus ojos marrones, se veían hermosos con su piel blanca. Vestía una camisa al estilo pirata, negra, su pantalón también era negro y sus botas, marrones. Como una especie de cinturón, tenia un pañuelo rojo en las caderas, y a ambos lados de sus "muy bien torneadas caderas" espadas.

- yo lo digo! – Respondió Ranma sin vacilar

- y tu eres…? – La Capitana Akane Tendou, lo miraba incrédula desde su barco _"Black Coral" _

- El Pirata más temido de todos los siete mares! – dijo exasperado al ver que no lo conocía.

- Disculpa..pero esa soy yo- dijo Akane, haciendo una señal, para que su tripulación avanzara.

de repente, el barco de Ranma se vio invadido por una docena de mujeres piratas ke peleaban demasiado bien, junto a sus hombres, el saco su espada y cuando estaba dispuesto a luchar con alguna de ellas, se vio amenazado por Akane..

- tu, peleas conmigo- dijo Akane y así comenzaron a pelear, había, ya muchos de sus hombres en el suelo, algunos muertos, otros mal heridos…el único que no peleaba era Tofu

- TOFU – decía Ranma exasperado – agarra la maldita espada de Yineny y ponte a luchar!

- NO TE DISTRAIGAS – dijo Akane, dándole un buen corte al rostro

- ya te dije que yo no pelo Ranma…yo curo – dijo Tofu muy tranquilo

Ranma estaba preocupado, la mitad de su tripulación había sido derrotada por 12 malditas mujeres! Y eso ke ellos eran 20! Y esta maldita chiquilla peleaba mejor de lo que aparentaba.

- Akane! – dijo una pirata que al igual que su capitana llevaba el cabello suelto, una camisa Amarilla clara, pantalón negro, y pañoleta a la cadera a juego con su camisa – quedan 5 hombres…y esos malditos ke ya me encargue de matarlos..…han matado – dijo con ojos aguados- a.. las demás..

- maldición! Xian–Pu, has la operación 5.7 con las que quedan…yo me encargo de este- ordeno Akane.

La pelea entre Ranma y Akane estaba muy pareja..pero..ambos sabían que la pelea no podía ser eterna.

Se separaron unos instantes, se miraron a los ojos…el corazón de akane latía demasiado fuerte, no sabia si era gracias al agitación de la pelea, o por los hermosos ojos azules grisáceos del capitán ke la miraban pidiendo más. Él por su lado, o mas bien, su corazón dio un vuelco al ver esos hermosos ojos marrones mirándolo, pidiendo más.

se acercaron nuevamente, y chocaron sus espadas una y mil veces hasta que un corte que hizo Ranma, corto parte del cabello de Akane…  
Xian-Pu, ya había ejecutado la operación 5.7, la cual era capturar a la tripulación enemiga, cuando volteo, vio pedazos del cabello de Akane en el piso del barco del capitán Ranma; a Ranma viendo a Akane a una distancia de unos 3 metros, a Akane mirando sus mechones de cabello y a sus compañeras piratas viendo la escena…entonces supo…que el apuesto capitán estaba en problemas MUY serios.

- mi…mi…mi, hermoso cabello – dijo Akane con vos medio quebrada, Ranma pensó que se daría por vencida, le había dado en un buen punto..su cabello, había oído hablar a su madre, que las mujeres adoraban su cabello..que era uno de sus puntos mas débiles.

Grande fue su sorpresa al ver que Akane lo miraba con fuego en sus ojos.

- MALDITO – dijo Akane, y lo ataco, como jamás había atacado a nadie, hasta ke la espada de Ranma callo, y sintió como Akane le enterraba una de sus espadas en la pierna y la otra (la cual Ranma no se dio cuenta cuando sacó) justo debajo de sus genitales, pero sin dañarlo.

- XIAN-PU! Kiero ke subas a estos malditos a mi barco, junto con este… los kiero amarrados a mi maldito mástil allí decidiré ke haremos con ellos.

...Continuara...

jejeje weno..aki les dejo el primer epi..alamejor no se los deje diske "woooow ke kool..."pero mas adelante se pondra mejor ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Muchas Gracias a los 4 Reviews ke me dejaron, de verdad se los agradezco!

jejeje se me había olvidado hacer el Disclaimer asike mejor lo hago ahoritap!

D: esta Historia, es mía sin embargo los personajes que aparecen en ella son solamente de Rumiko..exeptuando a Sasame e Itzuki, ke apareceran más adelante

aki les va el segundo epi..les gustara

* * *

**Capitulo II: "La Verdadera Captura"**

**Habían pasado 2 horas, Akane había sido bondadosa y dejo que el doctor Tofu curara las heridas de la tripulación de Ranma y la de su tripulación, ya luego los amarro al mástil a todos. Ellas también estaban en cubierta. Y habia amarrado el barco de Ranma al de ella para tener dos barcos..era una cochina ambiciosa**

**- Hermanita…que haremos con los cuerpos de las otras?- dijo una muchacha de unos 22 años, tenia el cabello amarrado de lado, a diferencia de las otras, usaba un vestido de cocinera, pero también tenia espadas, solo que ambas del lado derecho sus caderas**

**- llevaremos sus cuerpos junto con los de los hombres a la isla…las cremaremos, y luego tiraremos su cenizas al mar…como lo hubieran deseado- dijo Akane seria, pero con ojos tristes.**

**- Cielos…es tan triste – dijo otra pirata de cabellos cortos, con camisa turquesa clara, pantalones, negros, botas oscuras. Ésta se voltea a ver a la pirata del vestido – Kasumi, hermana que cocinaras hoy?- le pregunta**

**- Cielos! Lo había olvidado…bueno, como estamos cerca de la isla, tal ves venado, ke les parece Akane, Nabiki, Xian-Pu, Ukyo, Tal ves Ukyo me ayude a hacerlo – dijo mirándolas a todas, y por ultimo a Ukyo, la cual llevaba una camisa rosa, con pantalón negro, botas negras.**

**- Muy bien decidido, comeremos Venado, cuando lleguemos a la isla…- dijo Kasumi alegre.**

**- Akane..que haremos con los Prisioneros?- pregunto Nabiki  
- Nabiki…hermanita… buena pregunta – dijo clavando sus ojos en ellos…a los cuales, curiosamente se les paso un escalofrío por el cuerpo.**

**- Cuando me desate de aquí, la pagaras muy caro perra de agua- le dijo Ranma mirando a los ojos de Akane**

**- Si es que puedes, ratón de agua dulce- dijo abofeteando a Ranma – Respétame idiota con piernas…-**

**- Señoras – dijo el Pirata con pañuelo blanco.**

**- SEÑORITAS- gritaron las 5 mujeres desde sus asientos mirando al pirata, el cual se asusto y oculto su rostro detrás de Mouse.**

**- Disculpen a mi amigo – dijo Mouse – es un tonto y se llama Kuno..**

**- Buena idea, pirata – dijo Akane – preséntense TODOS uno por uno.**

**- Bueno…-dijo Mouse..- Mi nombre es Mouse, tengo 20 años de edad.**

**- Yo soy Kuno, tengo 21 años – dijo Kuno**

**- Yo Ryoga – dijo el del pañuelo amarillo – tengo 19 años**

**-Yo soy el Tofu, el doctor, tengo 22 años – dijo el mas viejo y maduro de todos los piratas**

**- tu no te vas a presentar? – dijo mirando a Ranma**

**- no – dijo Ranma, cuando vio ke Akane desenvaino una de sus espadas y la acerco a su garganta cambio de opinión.**

**- Ranma Saotome, 18 años- dijo Ranma pero sin temor.**

**- Bien, ahora nosotras- dijo Nabiki- Yo soy Nabiki Tendou, tengo 21**

**- Kasumi Tendou, 22 años**

**- Xian-Pu, 19 años**

**- Ukyo, 19 años**

**- Akane Tendou, 18 años.**

**- Señoritas – dijo Ranma – han cometido el error mas grande de su vida, al dejar que Tofu nos curara – dijo Ranma soltándose – y aun mas al dejarnos nuestras espadas, y así empezó otra batalla.**

**Ukyo, peleaba con Ryoga; Nabiki con Kuno; Xian-Pu con Mouse; Ranma con Akane..Tofu y Kasumi, decidieron irse a sentar a observar la pelea…detestaban luchar…**

**para desgracia de Akane, esta ves los papeles habían cambiado, ahora eran ellas y su tripulación la que estaban amarradas al mástil del barco de Ranma.**

**- ven les dije que era absurdo que hubiera mujeres piratas! Simplemente..no se puede…son demasiado estupidas – dijo Ranma mirando triunfante a Akane ke lo miraba con odio.**

**- Si bueno, esta pirata estupida fue la que te hizo esa herida en la pierna- dijo Akane-**

**- Muy, bien…ahora iremos a MI isla que por cierto ya la veo.**

**cuando llegaron a la isla, y se metieron selva a dentro, encontraron el escondite de los piratas, pasaban por una cueva, la cual tenia una puerta secreta, ke se camuflageaba perfectamente al ambiente, cuando entraron se sorprendieron con lo que vieron, habían 20 sillas, una mesa grande en el centro de ellas.**

**-ustedes se sientan ya – dijo Ranma, haciendo que todas obedecieran todas estaban amarradas, menos Kasumi, Tofu había intercedido por ella, ya que sabia cocinar, o al menos esa era la excusa que había dado, la verdad era que se sentía atraído por ella. Y había decidido acompañarla a buscar al venado.**

**- muy bien, y que haremos con ellas – pregunto ansioso Kuno**

**- weno, dejare que cada cual escoja la que más les guste, para que se diviertan…ya escucharon…son se-ño-ri-tas jajajajajaja - dijo Ranma, causando risa en los piratas- la única la cual no está disponible es Akane…ella es mía.**

**- NO SOY DE NADIE – grito ésta**

**- por ahora – dijo Ranma – Tampoco Kasumi, parece que esa ya la escogió Tofu, - haciendo reír a los demás…**

**- bueno – dijo Ryoga – yo escojo a la tal Ukyo – Ukyo sintió miedo, pero…había algo del chico que le atraía.**

**- Yo…a la adorable Xian-Pu – dijo Mouse sonriendo**

**- Yo a Nabiki – dijo Kuno lujurioso…de verdad, que no sabia a que se enfrentaba, Akane lo compadeció.**

**- Bueno, esperemos a comer… después, cremaremos los cuerpos de nuestros hombres, y también los de las damas facellidas…ya que eso era lo que su "Capitana" dijo que haría con los cuerpos de nuestros compañeros – dijo Ranma recordando que por lo menos la "perra de Agua" había dicho en el barco**

**Comieron el exquisito Venado que Kasumi había preparado, de verdad que cocinaba bien.**

**- muy bien, todos a dormir con las "señoritas" – dijo Ranma tomando por encima del hombro a Akane, subió por unas escaleras secretas y cerro la puerta.**

**- porque el duerme arriba? – pegunto Nabiki abiertamente -**

**- porque el encontró la cueva e hizo los pasadizos y porque el es el capitán – dijo Ryoga, el cual tomó a Ukyo y la llevo a su parte de la cueva, la cual también tenia pasadizo, los demás copiaron su acción e hicieron lo mismo..**

**Los muchachos sabían que ninguno era capaz de hacerle algo a la fuerza a alguna de ellas…pero de Ranma no estaban muy seguros..**

**- Espero, que mis compañeras y mis hermanas estén bien – dijo Kasumi**

**- No te preocupes linda, ellos no son capaces..pero Ranma…no estoy seguro…mejor vente a dormir aca en mi cama, yo dormiré en el piso – dijo Tofu.**

**- Tranquilo, mire, en el barco ay hamacas, tal ves si me acompaña las pueda traer para así dormir yo en la hamaca – dijo Kasumi sonriendo a Tofu..había algo de él que Dios lo volvía loca. Él acepto gustoso a acompañarla.**

**En el Cuarto de Ranma**

**- muy bien…ke haré contigo- dijo mirando a Akane – te dejo morir del frió, te torturo, o mejor a un….te vuelvo Mujer – dijo Ranma**

**- prefiero ser torturada, antes de ser tuya maldito – dijo Akane.**

**- ah si? – dijo Ranma…le encantaba esa mujer…era como el Mar…indomable la tomo y la desato y la tiro en la cama se puso justo arriba de ella, ella empezó a pegarle y aruñarlo, él le agarro los brazos y la beso con frenesí..**

* * *

jejeje Sip los se...se los deje en la mejor parte no? weno espero ke les haya gustado este epi...

ah se me olvidaba! este Fic se lo dedico, a los que hicieron Piratas del Caribe, a ArtemisaXP y a todos a los k les gustan los Piratas

hasta luego ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Holaaas! jejeje llegue con un nuevo episodio! MUCHISIMAS gracias a todos los Reviews! de Verdad, me dan ánimos para seguir adelante

Aki les dejo el Siguiente episodio

* * *

Capitulo III: **"La huída y la Fiebre"**

**-"Jamás había besado a alguien cuyos labios supieran tan dulces" – pensaba Ranma..pero sintió agua? Cayéndole en sus mejillas?**

**-"Maldito sea…mi primer beso"- pensaba Akane llorando.**

**de repente se habré la puerta de la habitación de Ranma..era Kuno**

**- Ranmaaaa!- decía llorando- Por que me toco esta mujer..esta loca!**

**- Tu la escogiste idiota- dijo Ranma, medio molesto por la interrupción y medio curioso por las lágrimas de Akane**

**- No la puedo cambiar? Está loca, me dijo que era un idota, y que no podia ni siquiera complacer a una estrella de mar – dijo llorando como un bebé al que le quitaban su chupón**

**- ja, en eso no se equivoca – dijo Akane desde la ventana de la cama.**

**- oye! Que haces allí? – dijo Ranma**

**- Escapando – dijo Akane saltando. Cuando toco piso, salio disparada a lo que recordaba el camino por donde habían llegado, l cual estaba iluminado por la hermosa luna llena.**

**- MALDICIÓN – dijo Ranma, quitando a Kuno, bajando las escaleras y corriendo a la entrada de la cueva, seguro que alcanzaría a la pequeña zorra, no podía tener tanta velocidad.**

**- Kuno ke paso por qué, Ranma salió haciendo tanto ruido – dijo Ryoga, junto con Ukyo y los demás que habían salido de sus habitaciones con cara de sueño.**

**- pues, me vine a quejar de la loca de Nabiki, y parece ke Akane salió por la ventana, y el fue a perseguirla – dijo Kuno**

**- Vaya..pobre, tendrá que correr muy rápido Akane es super rápida – dijo Xian-Pu**

**- No más que Ranma- dijo Mouse defendiendo a su Capitán**

**- Akane es más veloz – dijo Nabiki poniéndose a un lado, haciendo que las chicas la siguieran.**

**- Ranma – dijo Ryoga**

**y así empezaron una pequeña pelea verbal entre ellos… como siempre, Kasumi decidió irse a dormir otra ves y Tofu también.**

**Con Ranma y Akane**

**Ya estaba cerca de la playa, sólo faltaba un poco un poco y se encontraría nadando a toda velocidad..no importaba cuanto le tomará; pero…sintió que alguien la tomaba del pie.**

**- Zorra de Monte, pensaste que te escaparías de mi? – dijo Ranma también en el piso, agarrando la bota de Akane**

**- Maldito imbecil!- dijo Akane pateándolo como podía, entonces se le ocurrió una idea, arrastrarse!**

**- pero es que nunca te rindes maldita? – decía Ranma viendo como Akane llegaba a la orilla de la playa**

**- JAMAS IDIOTA! – dijo Akane soltándose del agarre y poniéndose de pie y corriendo rápidamente hasta mas adentro de la playa y nadando como podía.**

**- NO! ALLI AY REMOLINOS – dijo Ranma, corriendo tras ella y nadando hacia ella.**

**De repente Akane se vio en vuelta en un remolino, maldición ya no habría escapatoria…era su maldito fin…bueno, por lo menos sus amigas estaban bien…sabia que lo estarían…todas, tenían un brillo especial, cuando los piratas las miraron…ella también lo tubo cuando Ranma dijo que era de ella… pero..en que estaba pensando? Ese maldito ratón de agua dulce era un idiota, pero eso ya no importaba…el aire se le acababa y ella se hundía cada ves mas en el remolino…cerró los ojos…y lo último que sintió fueron que unas fuertes manos la tomaban de su cintura y la llevaban hacia arriba.**

**Ranma logró sacar a Akane a la superficie, la llevo hasta la orilla y empezó hacerla reaccionar, sabía ke la pequeña idiota no había tragado tanta agua, pero igual había tragado y eso contaba. Le daba pequeños empujones en el pecho para que sacara l agua, hasta que por fin la oyó toser y botar el agua.**

**- Akane, Akane estas bien? – se agacho a su lado y la miro esperando respuesta, sin querer no se había dado cuenta de que tenia su mano cerca de los senos de Akane.**

**- PERVERTIDO – dijo Akane pegándole a Ranma.**

**- lo…siento – dijo Ranma sonrosado…esperen? Pedía disculpas cuando se había toado la molestia de salvarla – OYE porque me pegas si yo fui EL QUE TE SALVO.**

**- oh – dijo akane apenada – lo siento- lo miro y le sonrió – gracias - y se desmayo.**

**- oye? Que te pasa? – dijo tomandola, y llevándola a la cueva..estaba preocupado algo le pasaba a esa chiquilla estupida y no le gustaba nada.**

**Cuando llego a la cueva los vio a todos peleando, menos a Kasumi y a Tofu, que el al parecer estaban trasnochados por no poder dormir por la bulla que tenían los demás. Cuando Tofu vio a Ranma lo saludó**

**- Ranma! – dijo Tofu, viendo como estaba mojado y traía a Akane en sus brazos también mojada. Todos voltearon a ver a Ranma**

**- Akane – dijo Kasumi acercándose a ella y a Ranma. Le toco la frente y quito la mano asustada. – OH Dios! esta ardiendo en fiebre!**

**Ranma se asusto..tenía fiebre? La llevo a su habitación la acostó en su cama, y l dijo a Tofu, que le explicara como cuidarla, Tofu, le explicó como y le dijo a los demás que no se preocuparan, que ella estaría bien, y así todos se fueron a dormir.**

**A la mañana siguiente, todos se levantaron por el olor de la comida que al parecer Kasumi había preparado.**

**- como sigue Akane – preguntó Ukyo**

**- No lo se…Ranma no me dejo pasar, al parecer no quiere que nadie se le acerque – dijo Kasumi, preocupada**

**- no se preocupen… seguro esta bien – dijo Mouse tranquilo.**

**de repente escucharon gritos.**

**- ESTOY BIEN IMBECIL DEJAME BAJAR!**

**- QUE NO CHIQUILLA NECIA, ESTAS MAL**

**- PERO DEJAME!**

**- QUE NO!**

**- DEJAME RATON IMBECIL DE AGUA DULCE!**

**- SI SIGUES GRITANDO ASI, TE AMARRARE A LA MALDITA CAMA**

**- SI ES KE NO ME ESCASPO DE NUEVO**

**- NO PUEDES PORKE SE KE ESTAS DEMASIADO DÉBIL PARA ESCAPAR**

**- QUE NO! – dijo Akane Escupiendo la cara de Ranma**

**- SE ACABO TE VOY A AMARRAR CHIKILLA IDIOTA – dijo Ranma bajando, y tomando unas sogas y cerrando la puerta…**

**todos se cayeron con las piernas para arriba…Akane estaba bien….si podía gritar así..estaba muy bien.**

* * *

jejeje Holaaaas! de nuevo xD les gusto el epi?...ps...io pienso ke esta algo pendejo pero no imxta, despues la cosa se pone interesante se los prometo!

Diganme si les gusto, y si les gusta el largo del episodio, porke si kieren los puedo hacer mas largos n.n

bye, cuidense

besos!


	4. Chapter 4

Holaaaas weno aki les dejo el 4to epi...jejeje falta poco para el presiado

lemon...sean pacientes juajua! GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS!

* * *

Capitulo IV: **"Itzuki y Sasame"**

**El día Continuo muy bueno, aun se escuchaba uno que otro grito de Akane y por supuesto una contestación por parte de Ranma.  
Ukyo y Ryoga habían decidido dar un "paseo", pero todos sabían que no era a eso precisamente a lo que iban… Mouse estaba intercambiando tácticas de guerra con Xian-Pu, y Kuno estaba poniendo "en su lugar" a Nabiki…solo que Nabiki, no le prestaba atención.**

**- Pero si serás insolente – dijo Kuno refiriéndose a Nabiki y tomándole el mentón – MIRAME CUANDO TE HABLO CHIQUILLA!**

**- mira – dijo Nabiki, mirándolo con odio – NADIE NUNCA JAMAS LE TOCA LA CARA A NABIKI TENDO- dijo dándole una bofetada y una patada a Kuno, la cual lo dejo en posición fetal.**

**- ;; - kuno lloraba..**

**- KASUMIIIIII DILE A ESTE SALVAJE HIJO DE PUTA KE ME DEJE SALIR, TENGO HAMBRE – se oyó gritar a Akane desde el cuarto de Ranma, el cual salía de la habitación.**

**- CALLATE PERRA DE AGUA- gritaba Ranma – es que jamás se calla? – dijo mirando a Kasumi, la cual le sonrío ampliamente.**

**- jamás..mi hermanita es muy temperamental – dijo Kasumi, poniendo los platos ke habian robado de un barco anterior, en la mesa.**

**- KASUMI, NABIKI, BAJENME DE AKI DE UNA WENA VES! NO VEN KE TENGO HAMBRE? – gritaba Akane – RANMA, PEDAZO DE IDIOTA BAJAME DE AKI!**

**- Ay Dios Ranma cállala de una ves!- dijo Xian-Pu exasperada, haciendo ke todos la miraran.**

**- Xian-Pu TE ESCUCHE MALDITA, ME LAS PAGARAS! – Decía Akane**

**- Lo siento Akane es ke haces demasiada bulla- decía Xian-Pu**

**- LO DICES, PORKE A TI NO TE TIENE UN IDIOTA ATADA A LA CAMA!- dijo Akane**

**- YA ME TIENES HARTO – estallo Ranma – SI VUELVES A DECIR UNA MALDITA PALABRA TE JURO QUE TE VIOLO- sentencio Ranma, riendo y mirando a los demás, ke también reían, al ver el efecto que causo: Akane se había callado.**

**de repente todos ven como se abre la puerta de la cueva, donde los acompañaban a Ryoga y a Ukyo, un muchacho de cabellos plateados cortos que en sus brazos llevaba a una joven de cabellos rosados en sus brazos.**

**- Sasame- dijo Mouse corriendo- que..que les paso?**

**- hola..Mouse – dijo Sasame desmayándose y cayéndose junto con la chica de cabellos rosados – Tofu, necesitan de tu ayuda!**

**- OH Dios Mío, lo ayudare Tofu – dijo Kasumi dejando la comida servida y ayudando a Tofu a llevar primero a Itzuki a su cama – em…Ryoga o Mouse o Kuno, podrían traer alguno su cama por favor?**

**- Yo traeré la mía – dijo Kuno, Nabiki se sorprendió al ver a Kuno actuar de esa manera.**

**Cuando Kuno llevó su cama, ayudo a Tofu a colocar al tal Sasame en la cama, para que fueran curados. Tofu trabajo mucho, al parecer estos individuos tenían mucha fiebre, incluso más de la que Akane había presentado anoche.**

**- kienes son ellos? – pregunto Xian-Pu a Ryoga y a Ukyo**

**- Son..weno, Sasame es un amigo de nosotros, casi desde que empezamos a ser piratas…-dijo Ryoga en vos baja para que Mouse no escuchara, ya que estaba muy abatido – solo que el es nuestro espía, junto a Itzuki, que es la joven de cabellos rosados.**

**- espías?-preguntaron al unísono Ukyo y Xian-Pu, mientras Nabiki se acercaba a escuchar el parloteo.**

**- si, espía, verán, Sasame e Itzuki, son nuestros espías en la policía Italiana, ellos nos dicen todo lo que pasa en ese mundo y que barcos son buenos para asaltar, nosotros les damos parte de nuestro botín – explicó Ryoga**

**- oh ya veo – dijo Nabiki**

**- pero…si son espías porque está taan abatido Mouse – pregunto Xian-Pu – porque o sea, los demás también lo están y lo entiendo porque son amigos, pero, Mouse parece que mucho más – terminó Xian-Pu.**

**-pues…-dijo Ryoga mirando a Mouse que se encontraba en medio de las camas de Sasame e Itzuki, sentado en una silla con cara de depresión – es que…Sasame es su mejor amigo e Itzuki… - dijo Ryoga mirando a las chicas y creando un ambiente misterioso…Xian-Pu deseo por dentro que no dijera "novia" – su hermana – concluyó, haciendo que todas se cayera para atrás.**

**-Bueno..Parece que la fiebre esta cediendo – dijo Tofu mirando a los demás,- sin embargo, sería bueno buscar, hierbas como Eucalipto, Menta, Hierba buena para evitar recaídas…- terminó**

**- Pues…-dijo Nabiki – yo se cuales son esas hierbas, pero no iré sola, así que Kuno acompáñame – dijo Mirando a Kuno..**

**- ke te hace pensar que lo haré – dijo Kuno**

**- la espada ke te amenaza el cuello por atrás – dijo Nabiki haciendo ke Kuno volteara.**

**- más vale que la acompañes – decía Mouse con cara que daba miedo a Kuno**

**- si! – dijo Kuno agarrando la mano de Nabiki y saliendo rapidísimo de la cueva.**

**- Bueno – dijo Ranma – será mejor ke valla a soltar a la bestia ke está allá arriba, antes de que mi amenaza se le olvide.**

**- no será necesario – decía Akane sobandose sus muñecas- ya me solté yo sola gracias..ahora solo quiero..comer – dijo Akane dando pasos débiles y tropezando con una piedra a la escalera, cuando estuvo a punto de tocar piso, Ranma la sostenía fuertemente con sus varoniles brazos.**

**- Ves por qué no te dejaba salir? Esos remolinos son muy fuertes y aunque no te diste cuenta te dejaron muy, muy cansada físicamente – dijo Ranma cargándola hasta la mesa – ke necia eres!**

**- lo siento – dijo Akane apenada..de repente vio a unas personas que no conocía – quienes son? – le preguntó a Ranma**

**- son Sasame e Itzuki – dijo Ranma**

**- Sasame? Suena a "Bésame" – dijo Akane**

**- que quieres que te bese? – dijo Ranma un poco fuerte haciendo que todos miraran a Akane, haciendo que esta se sonrosara**

**- yo no dije eso! Eres un tonto! – dijo Akane roja de impotencia, y tirándole el plato con comida a Ranma, el cual solo sentía como la comida le resbalaba por la cara, pero aún así reía… esa niña, lo hacía reír mucho.**

* * *

HOLAAAAA jjeejje ke tal les parecio? sip como dije falta poco para el presiado lemon muahahahaha! dejenme Reviews ;)

besos

InuAome


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo V: "El Tesoro de Barba Roja"

Mouse estaba sumamente angustiado..habían pasado 3 horas y nada que despertaban..afortunadamente ya la fiebre de ambos estaba bajando y ya no estaban tan mal…según Tofu.

- Mo..Mouse – se le oyó decir al tal Sasame.

- Sasame? Estas bien amigo? – dijo Mouse mirándolo

- Claro tonto – dijo Sasame riendo y tratando de levantarse de su cama

- me alegro ke estés bien! – dijo Mouse.

-Cállate ke no me dejas dormir – se escucho decir a la chica peli-rosada – hola Hermano como estas?

- Itzuki – dijo Mouse Abrazando a su kerida hermana – me alegro tanto de ke estén bien los dos!

- muy…y que? no me van a decir porke demonios llegaron a la isla así? – dijo Kuno que estaba lavando sus armas junto con Nabiki.

- pues…-dijo Sasame…

.:FLASH BACK.:

_Estábamos, haciendo lo de siempre, espiando a los jefes italianos para ver que se traían entre mano para los corsarios ingleses de pacotilla esos…cuando escuchamos algo muy jugoso  
_  
- muy bien..al parecer, los corsarios esos, quieren ir a esta isla de aki…a sanear y robar – dijo el Comodoro Lipi.

- no su señor Lipi! Lo que kieren es robar el prestigioso tesoro de Barba roja!- dijo el comandante

- el tesoro de Barba Roja? – dijo Lipi

- si señor, le contare, al parecer el pirata Barba Roja, en su último saqueo, logró esconder su tesoro en una isla, la cual esta custodiada por miles de remolinos..-dijo el comándate mirando a su jefe – por lo menos, se cree que son unas cien millones de libras de oro muy bien escondidas y como siempre "la X (léase ekis) marca el punto"-

- y en que isla se encuentra? – preguntó Lipi

- en…-dijo el comandante temeroso – en la Isla de La Calavera

- oigan que hacen ustedes allí? – se escucho a los guardias del centro del Comodoro, haciendo que el comodoro y el comandante se viraran a ver quienes los espiaban

_Tuvimos que salir corriendo, tomamos el primer bote que encontramos y nos perdimos de vista…pero entonces vimos que una de sus naves salía del puerto, y para nuestra desgracia soplaba mucho viento, así que, remamos como pudimos, hasta que vimos unos arrecifes y decidimos que era hora de nadar, para que no nos siguieran…y de los arrecifes nos fuimos hasta que llegamos a las rocas que están antes de llegar a la isla..allí descansamos, cuando decidimos avanzar, Itzuki se fue por el lado de donde se forman los remolinos y se empezó a ahogar, entonces tuve que ir por ella, la traje hasta la orilla como pude, y allí fue donde me encontré con Ryoga.  
_

.:Fin del Flash Back:.

- con que el tesoro de Barba Roja eh..? – dijo Ranma – esta en la isla Calavera no?

- Si – dijo Itzuki.

- Cuando parten los comandantes Italianos a buscarlo? – preguntó también interesada Akane

- y tu quién eres – dijo Sasame mirándola de arriba abajo…de verdad que estaba como quería, pero él ya tenía a su querida Itzuki.

- Yo Soy La Capitana del barco "Black Coral" – dijo Akane muy altiva

- En..en serio? – dijo Itzuki, admirada – eres Akane Tendou?

- Si – dijo Akane con una sonrisa que no paso desapercibida por Ranma

- Si…capitana que capturé juntó con su tripulación – dijo Ranma altivo.

- Pero no será por mucho tiempo – dijo Akane mirándolo como con dagas en sus ojos

- ya, ya paren – dijo Ryoga – muy bien – dijo con una sonrisa – cuando buscamos el tesoro?-

- lo más pronto posible – dijo Sasame mirando a Ranma – ellos irán por el tesoro cuando sea el cumpleaños del Comodoro… al parecer los corsarios irán después.

- ja…no se deben confiar esos Corsarios son muy listos – dijo Xian-Pu -

- es verdad – dijo Kasumi – esos Corsarios siempre tienden trampas…

- y ustedes como lo saben – pregunto Kuno.

- fácil…nos hemos encontrados con ellos varias veces…lastima que ninguno ha vivido para contarlo – dijo Nabiki

- Te recuerdo hermanita – dijo Akane haciendo que todos la vieran – sólo uno…

- quien ha sido? – pregunto Itzuki, interesada

- el maldito de Natsuno Turner – dijo Akane – ese maldito..el día que lo encuentre le cortaré la cabeza y haré que los malditos tiburones se coman su cochina cabeza- dijo con fuego en los ojos, haciendo que a los hombres les pasara un escalofrío…de verdad que esa niña daba miedo.

- pues tendrás tiempo para hacerlo, ya que el es el corsario que buscará el tesoro – dijo Sasame

- eso si yo la dejo venir con nosotros – dijo Ranma

- Créeme te conviene mucho – dijo Akane

- Es verdad - dijo Xian-Pu –Akane es muy wena buscando tesoros

- Si! – dijo Itzuki – he leído mucho sobre ti!

- jejeje me halagas…oye..por qué no eres pirata? – dijo Akane

- por dos cosas- dijo Mouse – 1. porque a Ranma no le gustaba la idea, siempre decía que las mujeres no servían para ser piratas-

- A UN LO PIENSO – dijo Ranma desde su parte de la cueva.

- CALLATE – dijo Akane – cual es la segunda razón

- porque cuando veo sangre…se puede decir que…cambio mi personalidad – dijo Itzuki

- La cambias? – pregunto Ukyo

- si..cuando veo Sangre…me vuelvo…-dijo Itzuki

- Sangrienta – dijo Sasame haciendo que todos rieran.

de repente vieron como Ranma preparaba todo…

- Prepárense que mañana mismo, antes de que salga el sol, salimos en busca del tesoro – dijo Ranma con una sonrisa en la cara – y ustedes – dijo mirando a las mujeres – como su "capitana" es buena buscando tesoros, vendrán con nosotros- termino, haciendo que todas sonrieran…en especial Akane que lo miro con una sonrisa muy tierna, provocando el sonrojo de Ranma.

- ESO SI…SIEMPRE TENDRAN A ALGUIEN DETRÁS SUYO PARA QUE NO ESCAPEN – grito Ranma entrando a su habitación y saliendo nuevamente de ella y bajando las escaleras.

- muy bien – dijo Tofu – a que hora partimos?

- antes de que se ponga el Sol…así que..Kasumi, prepara la comida de la tarde, Tofu ayúdala, Mouse y….Xian-Pu es su turno de buscar plantas medicinales, Kuno, Nabiki, afilen MUY BIEN esas armas; Itzuki y Sasame…descansen…- dijo mirando a todos – PERO QUE ESPERAN MUEVANSE CARAJO!- grito…de repente vio como Akane salía junto con Kasumi y Tofu a buscar de comer…- AKANE – dijo haciendo que esta se parara – A DONDE CARAJO CREES QUE VAS TU TE KEDAS AKI!- 

- NO KIERO! – dijo Akane

- O VIENES O TE VIOLO! – dijo Ranma haciendo que Akane se volteara y regresara enojada.

Cuando la cena estuvo lista, quedaron en que se irían a dormir..tenían que madrugar, para salir antes que el Sol. Habían dejado todo preparado para el día siguiente..

-Ranma – dijo Akane desde la Hamaca, que Ranma había puesto para que ella durmiera

- que quieres – dijo en tono seco Ranma con los ojos cerrados

- Crees que mañana, encontremos a ese maldito Corsario? – dijo Akane

- si – Ranma sonrió- no tengo ninguna duda….pero por qué lo odias tanto? – dijo abriendo sus ojos para mirar los de Akane..estaba muy oscuro por tanto, solo veía los brillosos ojos de Akane…acaso…estaba llorando?

- porque ese Maldito…-dijo Akane aprentándo sus puños, como queriendo contener la rabia…- mato a mis padres…y la pagara muy caro – dijo Akane llorando…de verdad, como lo odiaba a ese corsario por haberle quitado a sus amados padres.

Sintió como una mano le tomaba el mentón..era Ranma, el cual limpió las lagrimas de su mejilla y abrazándola.

- no me gusta verte llorar..- dijo separando el abrazo y mirándola profundamente a sus ojos..poco a poco acercó su rostro al de ella y rozó sus labios…deseaba tanto besarla…pero que estaba diciendo? – ya duérmete- le dijo a Akane, yendo a su cama otra vez, dejando a Akane con las ganas del beso..


	6. Chapter 6

Holaaaaaas! wenu si..se ke me demore mucho pero comprendame, estaba en ksa de mi hermanito keridoooo n.n!

weno aki los dejo con el epi 6...esta wenu...muajajaja

**advertencia: este capitulo contiene escenas lemon, asike si no te agradan estas cosas no leas n.n'**

* * *

Capitulo VI: **"Juego de Dos"**

Ranma tenía los ojos abiertos..había dormido muy bien…miraba a Akane dormir en la Hamaca… él, simplemente no podía quitar los ojos de Akane…se veía preciosa y seductora… no pudo contener las ganas y se arrodillo al lado de ella… le encantaba verla era sumamente bella. No aguantó y le dio un beso cerca de los labios. Haciendo que Akane se despertara, Ranma lo nota, y decide que es mejor separarse de ella la mira directamente a los ojos le sonríe y cuando esta dispuesto a irse, la mano de Akane lo detiene.

- Es muy temprano para que me dejes con las ganas – dijo Akane besando a Ranma, el cual le corresponde y empieza a profundizar el beso. Fue bajando por el cuello de Akane, la volvió a mirar a los ojos, los cuales brillaban, tanto como los de él…era una pasión escondida, que a pesar de ser ambos nuevos en ella, sabían lo que significaba.

Akane se levantó, y en consecuencia Ranma también. Akane lo miro…fruncio el ceño y le dio una cachetada.

- eso es por cortarme el cabello – le da otra con la otra mano – eso por robarme – le da otra- por amenazarme – otra cachetada – por tenerme encerrada – Ranma pensó que le daría otra cachetada, pero lo que Akane hizo fue darle un beso en los labios – y eso por dejarme con las ganas anoche…jejeje – dijo saliendo –LEVANTENSE TODOS Y PREPAREN TODO! – grito Akane – QUE HOY ME VENGARE DE ESE MALDITO DE NATSUNO!- dijo Akane

-QUIEN TE CREES TU PARA DAR ÓRDENES? – dijo Ranma saliendo del cuarto.

-DISCULPA, PERO COMO TU NO HACIAS NADA..-dijo Akane como recriminandole por no dar él, ni dejarla a ella dar las órdenes.

- YA NOS DESPERTAMOS Y YA ESTAMOS ARREGLANDO – dijo Kuno molesto…

así salieron todos en _"Fire of the Sea"_ en busca del tesoro de Barba Roja…todos menos Itzuki y Sasame, ya que aún estaban débiles. Estuvieron navegando toda la mañana, hasta que vieron unos arrecifes de Coral..donde pensaron que podían descansar…

Vieron que estaban cerca de los arrecifes, así que decidieron ir bajando el Ancla…y así lo hicieron…pero justo cuando bajaron del barco, se vieron atacados por otros piratas…y por el mismísimo Turner. Y así empezó una batalla muy dura…Tofu y Kasumi al ver que empezaba la pelea, se metieron en el barco a conversar…pero tenían espada en mano por cualquier cosa.

Xian-Pu, estaba peleando muy bien todo gracias a que Mouse la había estado ayudando…Kuno peleaba con dos Piratas uno de ellos gordo ..Nabiki con uno flaquísimo pero hábil con la espada. Ukyo, con uno bajito, pero del cual no podía fiarse, Ryoga con dos ala ves, Mouse con dos también…simultáneamente los piratas enemigos fueron cayendo, pero aun quedaban muchos…así que, para ir mas rápido, las chicas pelearían con dos piratas también…

A Ukyo la lastimo un pirata en el tobillo haciendo que se sentara del dolor, y justo cuando cerró los ojos esperando el ataque del pirata, Ryoga fue en su ayuda, como vio que el ataque no llegaba los abrió y vio que Ryoga había matado al pirata.

- Ukyo…estas bien?- pregunto Ryoga

- si…Gracias -dijo levantándose del piso- ya estoy mejor…sigamos luchando – dijo guiñándole un ojo a su pirata favorito.

Akane caminaba hacia Natsuno Turner…en su camino se encontró con piratas que le dificultaban el paso, pero los derrotaba..hasta que por fin llego donde Turner…

- vaya, vaya…es la pequeña Akane – dijo sacando su espada- la ves pasada, te deje vivir…pero esta ves no cometeré el mismo error!

Y así empezó la pelea entre Akane y Natsuno. Natsuno estaba sorprendido porque Akane peleaba de maravilla, él se quedaba medio corto..le daban miedo los ojos de Akane…lo miraba con odio..a sus 40 años de edad, no había visto unos ojos con tanto odio albergado, y sentido tanto miedo como en ese momento en el ke Akane lo miraba de esa manera.

Akane estaba cegada por la ira…peleaba con todas sus fuerzas y agilidad, hasta que Natsuno soltó la espada por un movimiento que hizo ella.

- estas acabado maldito – dijo Akane, pero Natsuno lanzo una patada a la muñeca de Akane haciendo que ésta soltara su espada también. Akane busco su otra espada, pero no estaba..recordó que otro pirata se la había quitado, pero aún así no e daría por vencida… le pego a Turner en la cara, con un puñetazo.

- tus papas no te enseñaron que la cara se respeta niña?- dijo Turner sacándole el aire a Akane con un gancho izquierdo – oh cierto! Yo los maté jajajaja! – dijo burlesco Turner. Akane al escuchar su burla se levanto de súbito y empezó a pegarle, con todas las fuerzas que había estado guardando para ese momento.

Le dio una buena patada en las partes nobles de Turner..le patio la cara….Turner estaba vuelto un ocho…estaba muy débil..Akane lo patio con todas sus fuerzas…haciendo que este se tumbara en el arrecife de coral, cortándose la cara..

- no por favor no me mates – rogó Turner, viendo como Akane cogía su espada.

- no seas cobarde y acepta tu muerte con honor – dijo Akane enterrando su espada en la cabeza de Turner, y con lagrimas en los ojos pero on voz firme– ya los vengué mamá y papá.

Los pocos piratas que quedaban de la tripulación enemiga, salieron corriendo de donde estaban con mucho miedo, la ver a su capitán morir.

- vaya hermanita – dijo Nabiki con lágrimas en sus ojos – gracias por vengar a nuestros padres en nombre de las tres – dijo orgullosa de su hermana, haciendo ke Akane sonriera..

-AKANE – grito Kasumi desde el barco al ver que ésta se caía al piso..

- no pasa nada – dijo al ver que todos la rodeaban – solo estoy cansada, por pelear tanto… no podemos ir a la mi Isla..está muy cerca de aquí y de la Isla Calavera – dijo mirando a Ranma..

- esta bien – dijo Ranma sosteniéndola justo a tiempo, al ver que esta se desmayaba…- Saben como llegar? – preguntó a Ukyo.

- Si…- dijo sonriendo Ukyo.

- Bueno vamos para allá..- dijo Ranma.

Xian-pu guió a Ryoga, que era el encargado del timón del barco, a la Isla…cuando llegaron, bajaron lo necesario, y se dirigieron a la cueva de Akane…la cual estaba oculta bajo unas hiedras..

- ke lugar tan cómodo – dijo Kuno viendo ke habían sillas de lujos - ¿dónde las robaron?-

- Del Comodoro Francés – dijo Ukyo – fue divertido…

- Weno…como ya es tarde, y ya comimos en el barco..vamos a dormir…-dijo Nabiki…- para evitar cosas…durmamos como en la isla de Ranma..les parece?-

- sip! – dijo Akane que ya había recuperado sus energías…-

-Muy bien – dijo Mouse, siguiendo a Xian-Pu..y así empezaron hacer todos…

Cuando Ranma entró al cuarto de Akane se sorprendió, ya que tenia una cama enorme…le encantaría dormir allí con ella.  
Akane se quitó sus botas y se metio en otra parte de su habitación donde se cambio a una especie de Camisón…que para desgracia de Ranma era negro..

- Que miras pirata de Agua dulce – dijo Akane viendo el leve pero notable sonrojo de Ranma…Akane aprovechó eso e hizo un movimiento medio sensual...

Ranma se derritió, no aguanto más, la tomo de las muñecas y la tumbo en la cama, la beso con pasión, como jamás había besado a nadie; le sorprendió el ser correspondido de la misma manera, ya que "la cosa que se ponía interesante".

Ranma descendió por el cuello, haciendo que Akane se agitara un poco..ella no se iba a dejar no señor asike empezó a quitarle la camisa a Ranma.

- eres traviesa – dijo Ranma – yo también puedo serlo, es juego de dos- dijo rasgando el camison de Akane..Ranma se sorprendió al ver que tenía un "como se llamaban….sostenes! si.. sostenes" "maldito el que los inventó" pensó arrugando el ceño.

- Desilusionado? – dijo Akane mordiéndose el labio inferior..provocándolo..Ranma no aguanto y la beso de nuevo, fue bajando..bajando, sintiendo como los pechos de Akane se ponían duros..el no aguantó, se quito sus pantalones ypoco a poco y con un movimiento suave fue quitando las braguitas de Akane. Ella se quito su sostén, y así quedaron los dos sin nada que los estorbase en el camino…

Akane lo miro a los ojos…se veía demasiado sexy, sonrojado y sudado..lo beso, con tanta pasión como pudo.

Pensamientos de Akane

_Dios….que me pasa? Porque siento este sentimiento en mi panza? Será que acaso me estaré enamorando de este hombre…que? ay Dios se ve tan lindo así sudado y con las mejillas sonrosadas…no puedo evitar sonreír para el…para esos ojos azules ke me derriten con tan solo mirarme._

Pensamientos de Ranma:

_vaya…yo había besado antes, pero jamás había hecho esto que estoy haciendo…pero es que no puedo parar de besarle, ella…ella tiene algo ke me encanta, es algo que me vuelve loco, que me derrite….oh…nomás de pensar como me mira, me vuelvo loco y más de la manera en que me sonríe…solo ella me ha hecho sentir bien._

Se besaron nuevamente…es que…era inevitable no hacerlo…Ranma la miro extasiado, la beso…dirigió sus manos hacia el pecho de Akane.. lo miro..eran hermosos, tal como su dueña, la toco suavemente, mientras bajaba dejando un rastro de besos a Akane desde su boca hasta el cuello..tocando con una mano el seno de Akane y con su boca mordisqueando suavemente el otro…al parecer Akane le encantaba, ya que jadeaba..

Cuando sintió que Ranma bajaba por su ombligo…hasta su parte intima…se estremeció toda por dentro y por fuera…Ranma lo noto, así que decidió subir…Akane no aguantaba e hizo un giro brusco quedando ella arriba de Ranma…

Lo empezó a besar con pasión y deseo…bajo por su cuello…sus pectorales…era maravilloso ese hombre…lo sobo, insitandolo a que el hicera l mismo, y así fue…el le empezó a acariciar sus senos, de una manera dulce y tierna..

Ranma hizo lo mismo que Akane y ahora él volvía a estar arriba..la miro como preguntando si podía…ella como respuesta le dio una sonrisa, la cual contagió a Ranma..y la penetró.

Akane sintió un leve dolor, pero después se convirtió en placer…gimió al sentir que la velocidad aumentaba…el también gemía…estaba excitado…empezó a disminuir la velocidad cuando se le acaban las fuerzas…

Cuando ya no pudo más la penetró con fuerza, por ultima ves, cayendo así, al lado de ella…ella por su lado le dio un beso en la punta de la perfecta nariz de Ranma.

- Te amo Akane Tendou- dijo Ranma riendo

- y yo a ti Ranma Saotome – dijo Akane besándolo suavemente…cuando terminaron esa suave pero placentera caricia, sonrieron y cayeron ante los brazos de Morfeo.

_Continuará..._

Ke tal? estubo bien? eske la verdad io no soy muy wena haciendo lemons n.n' pero hice lo ke se pudo jejeje ;) wenu..um...haber...ah si...les prometo asi, les juro ke mañana les traigo una continuación jejeje gracias por sus Reviews! y disculpenme por la demora

_InuAome_


	7. Chapter 7

GOMEN por la tardanza... de verdad SORRY

Ranma, Ranma ayúdame – susurraba Akane a mitad de la noche – Ranma – decía ya llorando-

- Akane, Akane – decía Ranma moviéndola para que despertará

- NO NO POR FAVOR!- gritaba Akane desesperada

- AKANE -

- Ranma…lo siento – decía aun dormida.

-Akane despierta! – dijo haciendo que la bella niña de ojos marrones se despertara

- Ranma – dijo Abrazándose a él - fue horrible…

- ya, ya tranquila…ya paso.."que vulnerable se ve, así…pero asi se ve mas bella de lo normal"

unas horas después, Akane había decidido ir al bosque, por comida para el largo viaje que les esperaba. Ella y Ranma habían acordado que para evitar problemas, no le dirían a nadie, nada de su Secreto. Estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que alguien la vigilaba..

- Te tengo pequeña zorra – dijo un hombre tomandola del brazo, y clavándole ligeramente un cuchillo en el lado de atrás de su muslo derecho.

- AHHHHHH!- se escuchó un grito en el bosque, en la parte cercana de la cueva.

- Quien ha gritado? – pregunto Kuno

- no sé..-dijo Mouse – fue un grito de mujer, obviamente…

- umm..-dijo Ryoga – Nabiki…estas aquí?

- Si!-

- Kasumi? – volvió a preguntar

- Aquí!

- Ukyo?

- Aquí!

- Xian-Pu?

- Aquí!

- Akane?- dijo Ryoga esperando una respuesta, sin embargo nadie dijo "Aquí!" – Ranma, donde está Akane?

- ¬¬ no sé.. no soy su niñera – dijo Ranma, un poco molesto, pero a la vez preocupado…tenía un mal presentimiento

- Ella fue al bosque a buscar frutas y esas cosas, para el viaje – dijo Ukyo

- Oh Cielos! – dijo Kasumi

- De allá vino el grito – dijo Tofu empezando a preocuparse también

- Mierda! – dijo Ranma ya mucho más preocupado que hacía tan sólo unos 30 segundos – vamos a buscarla!

así fueron todos a buscarla, cuando llegaron al centro de la Isla, vieron una nota clavada en un árbol.

La nota rezaba:

_" Hola señoritas. Piratas..aquí estuvo el Capitán Leonard…quiero que sepan, que me he llevado a Akane, para que me ayude a buscar un tesoro en la Isla de la Calavera..ya que me han dicho que tiene muy buena suerte para esta clase de busquedas…les prometo TRATAR de devolverla…pero con tanta belleza..creo me será imposible"_

Ranma, al escuchar a Mouse leer ésta carta se enojo muchísimo, a Kasumi se le aguaron los ojos y Nabiki se entristeció mucho…pues sabían que Leonard, en secreto estaba obsesionado con Akane, y temían que le hiciera algo a su pequeña hermana.

- Pero que esperan? – dijo Ranma empezando a irritarse – Xian-Pu! Me imagino que tu sabes donde esta la maldita isla!

- Si!

- BUENO PUES VAMONOS YA!

Y así, arreglaron todo, y partieron en busca de Akane, ella estaba super preocupado por Akane, y ese tal Leonard…era obvio que tenia otras intensiones con Akane…pero el en el fondo de su corazón sabía que Akane lo quería únicamente a él, pues se lo había demostrado la noche anterior…ese era un punto a su favor..además de que, esos idiotas no deberían estar muy lejos, pues su barco era el más veloz de todos.

Akane, estaba amarrada muy fuerte…le dolían mucho sus muñecas, y el muslo, le palpitaba de dolor. Estaba en el camerino del capitán. El capitán Leonard, tenía muchos deseos de tenerla, ella lo sabía muy bien. Leonard era un hombre de tez blanca, alto, bien parecido, pero su personalidad era grotesca y altanera y ella odiaba eso mucho de él.

- Hola Akane! – decía con un acento Inglés – como estas? – dijo dándole un beso muy cerca de los labios – quiero que sepas, que te he raptado, para robar el tesoro de barba Roja…pensaba en dejarte en libertad, pero…ahora que te veo así – dijo acercándose a ella – no quiero – dijo lamiendo los labios de Akane.

- Asco – dijo Akane limpiándose con la manga de su camisa (la parte del hombro) – Leonard, porque haces esto?

- uno: porque quiero ser más rico de lo que soy; dos: porque toda vida te he deseado y tres: porque quiero hacerlo jajajaja!

- y que te hace pensar que te ayudare? – dijo Akane

- oh… - dijo acercándose – LO HARAS – dijo besándola en el cuello, Akane sentía demasiado asco por Leonard, además de ser una horrible persona, nunca lo había estimado, ni siquiera como amigo, y encima….ella ya era de Ranma…sintió como la manoseaba…sus asquerosas manos tocándola, y ella sin poder hacer nada por la herida de su pierna, y por estar amarrada. Justo cuando iba seguir adelante, el maestre tocó la puerta.

- Capitán..ya hemos llegado- decía desde el otro lado de la puerta.

- Muy bien – dijo Leonard, escuchando como los pasos se alejaban de la puerta – te has salvado, sola y exclusivamente por ahora – dijo parándola, y llevándola a la cubierta del barco.

- dónde está el mapa? – pregunto Leonard

- Aquí – dijo su segundo maestre – todo suyo señorita Tendo

- oh mira estamos llegando, veo el barco… y miren! Veo a akane, que está siendo arrastrada por un hombre un tanto sucio..- decía Ryoga, en la parte más alta del barco

- Déjame ver – dijo Ranma, haciendo que Ryoga le tirara el vinocular – muy bien..prepárense todos.. y cuando digo todos ES TODOS – dijo mirando desafiante a Kasumi y a Tofu, los cuales lo miraban con una gota en la cabeza.

pocos minutos después, desembarcaron en la Isla, un poco lejos del barco de Leonard. Gracias a Dios, Mouse tenía una memoria excelente puesto que los pudo guiar, hasta donde vió a Akane por última vez, siendo empujada al centro de la isla.

- Lo siento, pero hasta aquí recuerdo – dijo Mouse

- Tranquilo, hiciste bien – dijo Xian-pu – ahora solo tenemos que hacer el menor ruido posible, para detectar voces.

- Para eso estoy yo – dijo Tofu – escuchen con atención- todos escucharon…se oían a lo lejos voces…solo tenían que seguirlas sin hacer mucho ruido.

empezaron a seguir las voces….cada vez estaban más y más cerca, tenían sus armas en mano, las chicas tenían sus espadas (recién afiladas) preparadas, pero en un momento escucharon algo que los espanto enormemente

- NO POR FAVOR, LEONARD NO! – decía Akane llorando – te lo ruego

- Es Akane – decía Nabiki preocupada, ella sabía perfectamente de lo que Leonard sería capaz.

- ERES UNA ESTUPIDA TENDO – dijo Leonard abofeteando a Akane- veras de lo que puedo ser capaz.

Ranma al escuchar esto, le hirvió la sangre como jamás lo había hecho, intentaron detenerlo, pero fue imposible, parecía un león cuando va a casar a su presa.

Los gritos de Akane pidiendo ayuda, aumentaban a medida que él avanzaba. Cuando por fin llego, vio a el tal Leonard, encima de Akane, medio levantándose y acomodándose el pantalón. Era demasiado tarde.

Wenas wapas y wapos, de verdad SORRY por retrasarme tanto! MIL GRACIAS por los R&R, y espero que les haya gustado el epi...auke...creanme no creo ke les guste mucho lo que sigue ;; aunke no se crean ke tambien esta bien weno porke es tierno...

weno sorry, y gracias x leer el fanic!


	8. Chapter 8

Hellooo! como estan? weno MIL MILLONES DE GRACIAS por sus R&R...disculpen nuevamente la demora... miren la verdad esque io aveces escribo los epis a mano...y me da webas pasarlos a la PC..pero no se preocupen, ke poco a poco se me kita la flojera! weno espero que este episodio les guste..no es que este disque "WOW" pero, esta entretenido..además después se pone mejor muahaha ;)

**Capitulo # 8**

**_"Nuestro Amor"_**

- QUITATE DE MI MUJER! – dijo Ranma enojadísimo

- Tu mujer? – dijo Leonard en tono de burla y acomodándose el cierre del pantalón

- Ranma miró por detrás de Leonard y vio a Akane tumbada en el piso llorando, abrazando sus rodillas y su cabeza oculta entre ellas.

- La perra me mintió sobre el tesoro, así que decidí que, yo le quitaría algo a ella, pero parece que otro infeliz, se me había adelantado...-dijo mirándolo de arriba abajo – parece que fuiste tu…de todos modos..¿quién eres?-

- Ranma Saotome – contestó Ranma, agarrando suavemente su espada.

los ojos de Leonard se tornaron temerosos, se arrepentía demasiado de lo que había hecho, sabía perfectamente lo que eso significaba….muerte segura, pero no perdía las esperanzas.

- Te juro que voy a ser que sufras, y que te arrepientas del día en que decidiste raptarla, maldito infeliz. – dijo Ranma demasiado Enojado, y cegado por su ira.

empezó una batalla super dura, empezaron a pelear. Ranma estaba como loco, atacaba con su espada a leonard, batallaba muy bien, no tenía (ni nadie quería) detenerlo. Mouse, Ryoga, Kuno, Tofu, y las chicas, habían terminado hace tiempo con la tripulación de Leonard, mas sin embargo, no se atrevían a entrar a la semi cabaña donde se desataba la pelea de Ranma y Leonard.  
intentaron entrar, pero Ranma los detuvo.

- "no dejaré que nadie se acerque, este animal pagará caro lo que le hizo a mi novia" – pensó Ranma – "espera..Novia" – pensó distrayéndose.

Error, detenerse a pensar en esa palabrita, en medio de una pelea. Leonard lo atacó, dejándolo sin espada y tumbado en el suelo, la punta de se la espada de Leonard estaba a medio centímetro del cuello de Ranma.

- vaya, vaya..parece, que he vencido al Gran Ranma Saotome, no solo me quedaré con el título de pirata más temido, sino – dijo lamiéndose los labios- con una pequeña perra de agua muy bella por cierto, jajajaja.

Ranma sintió hervir su cabeza, ese maldito se las pagaría muy caro. Le dio una patada en la entrepierna, tomo la espada de Leonard y justo antes de atravesarlo….

- NOS VEMOS EN EL INFIERNO, IMBECIL! – dijo Ranma, atravesando la cabeza de Leonard y poniendo fin a su vida.

Ranma se levantó y fue donde Akane, que seguía llorando.

- ya, ya paso – decía abrazándola.

- yo, yo lo siento . dijo Akane . me siento mal! Sucia y asquerosa! Lo intente detener, de verdad que lo intente, pero me pego – decía entre sollozos – y me estrelló muy duro, con la pared, no me podía mover muy bien – decía aferrándose al abrazo protector que Ranma le brindaba – podía gritar, y lo pateé todo lo que pude….justo cuando pensé que no haría nada.. – dijo llorando…Ranma sabía perfectamente, que ese llanto no era de tristeza, sino de rencor, de impotencia y odio – lo siento tanto Ranma – dijo llorando con más fuerza.

- Tranquila Akane…yo estoy aquí para protegerte, ahora y siempre – dijo Ranma, mirando los ojos cafés, que tanto amaba.

- pero – intento decir Akane, sin embargo, él le puso sus dedos en los labios de la chica.

- shss…Akane no importa lo que pase, yo siempre te amaré – dijo besándola con mucho cariño y amor.

después del cálido beso, se abrazaron, como si quisieran que todo quedará así para siempre, para amarse por la eternidad.

- Gracias Ranma – dijo Akane rompiendo el abrazo.

- Por qué? – preguntó el aludido extrañado.

- por amarme – dijo Akane

- Amarte…quién te dijo a ti que yo te amaba?

- o sea que es mentira ¬¬ -

- que cosa? -

- um..dale, me voy! -

- OO! no Akane Espera!- dijo haciendo, que ésta se detuviera – claro que te amo!

- lo sé! Vente, vamos a buscar el tesoro.

y así emprendieron la marcha a la búsqueda del tesoro, las chicas le daban apoyo a Akane, la cual, aunque lo ocultaba (o al menos trataba) estaba muy avergonzada, pero a la vez impotente.

La isla de la muerte, era obscura, pero Akane parecía saber exactamente a donde se dirigía, estaba totalmente segura que faltaba, desde el momento en que vio el mapa, supo donde estaba, justo debajo de unas palmas cruzadas en forma de equis.

- y? – dijo fijándose, como todos la observaban con cara de idiotas – que esperan para cavar?

una vez encontrado el tesoro y repartido el botín, fueron a dormir al barco. Ranma sabía perfectamente que Akane estaba muy mal, lo veía en sus ojos.

Cuando todos se encontraron en los brazos de Morfeo durmiendo. Akane salió a ver las estrellas a la playa.

- Son tan hermosas como tú – dijo Ranma, bajando de cubierta, y siguiendo el camino de Akane, hasta ponerse a su lado.

- ja, gracias por el cumplido – dijo Akane con ojos tristes.

- por qué estás así?

- te parece poco lo que me ha pasado las últimas 24 horas?-

- um…-

- umm que?

- eres admirable – vio que Akane puso cara de desconcierto- por que, porque a pesar de todo, te defendiste como pudiste y eso es admirable.

- Ranma – dijo Akane con ojos llorosos – estas enojado verdad?

- sí – vio que Akane cerraba sus ojos y se ponía a sollozar en silencio – pero no contigo, sino con él, por atreverse a tocarte – dijo acercándose a ella- por hacer lo que yo puedo hacer – dijo besándola, con tanta pasión que pensó que desfallecería…le sorprendió que Akane le contestará el beso de la misma forma, era obvio que lo necesitaba tanto como él a ella.

terminaron tomándose el uno al otro en la playa, un poco lejos del barco(claro xD).

Caricias, besos, placer y sobre todo amor, inundaron lo que quedaba de la noche y la madrugada. Akane y Ranma se amaron, como jamás lo habían hecho, se metieron en el agua y experimentaron todas las sensaciones habidas y por haber…simplemente, pensaron que morirían de amor.

Un rato después, continuaron con su amor en el barco, en la habitación de Ranma, hasta que el sueño los venciera.

Dos días después, desembarcaron en la Isla de Akane, decidieron disfrutar de la exótica isla una semana y después irían donde Itzuki y Sasame a darle su parte del botín.

Las chicas estaban felices, en tan solo cinco días habían aprendido a coser perfectamente sus camisas y pantalones, no era que no supieran simplemente estaban felices porque habían perfeccionado su técnica.  
Ahora, la blusa de Akane era Turquesa, con su pantalón color blanco, estilo pirata, era su favorita..en realidad todas las chicas tenían distintas blusas, casi todas con el mismo estilo, pero de diferentes colores, sus pantalones..uff! tenían negros, blancos, caquis, azules. Y para sus amados novios, tenían unos camisones, muy sexys, de tiras, unos transparentes. A Mouse le fascinaba que Xian-Pu se pusiera el rojo… Lo único que no tenían nuevo eran sus botas..tenían que comprar en algun país que no fuera Italia.

En cuanto a los chicos, tenían camisas en todos los colores, sin embargo, sus pantalones eran largos, y en negro o chocolate, ya que según ellos tener pantalones blancos era "poco masculino" (cosa ridícula ¬¬), pero en fin; ellos dormían con camisetas y pantalones cortos, debido a el calor abundante del actual verano… ya verían después que harían en el invierno.

- ya está la comida! – dijo Kasumi toda contenta. Habían filete de res la cual habian casado Ryoga y Kuno, ensalada verde con distintas especias, maíz y jugo de coco.

- Buen Provecho! – dijeron todos al unísono, ya sentados en la mesa.

Akane tomo los cubiertos y empezó a comer, pero apenas se metió el primer bocado de res a la boca, le dieron nauseas, y salió corriendo a un lugar apartado a vomitar…la sorpresa de todos, fue que Xian-Pu, también la acompaño…y no precisamente a ver como estaba, sino a vomitar también.

_**…Continuará…**_

****

****

weno y? que tal? les gusto? nose si lo notaron pero estoy tratando de mejorar mi ortografía para ustedes! weno, de aquí al viernes he actualizado, está vez sin Falta!

_InuAome_


	9. Chapter 9

BUENAAAAS comoe stan? espero ke super bien! kiero ke sepan ke este fic le falta muchooooo por acabar, les prometo ke actualizare mas seguido, y gomen por la tardanza

**Capitulo IX: "Un Bebé y un Final? I parte"**

- Akane… estas bien? – preguntó Ranma, al ver a el semblante de Akane.- déjala…ella no se sentía bien en la mañana…-dijo Nabiki- Xian – Pu, tampoco, Mouse – repitió.

Una hora después, habían zarpado, rumbo a la Isla de Ranma, para ver a sus amigos Itzuki y Sasame.

Había un viento increíble, un sol demasiado caluroso, un cielo despejado…era el día perfecto…bueno hubiera sido perfecto, si Akane no se hubiera pasado medio viaje pegada al borde del barco, vomitando.

Xian – Pu, a diferencia de Akane, se le habían quitado las náuseas.  
el que viera a Akane, le daría mucha pena, porque la pobre estaba mareada al 100.

- "odio verla así" – pensaba Ranma preocupado…tenía una emoción grande…pero a la vez un mal presentimiento.

- Ranma…-dijo Tofu preocupado – voy a revisar a Xian-Pu y a Akane-

- Gracias – contesto Ranma.

Un rato después, Tofu dejo descansando a Akane y a Xian-Pu y reunió a los demás en la cubierta.  
Una vez que todos estaban reunidos Tofu Hablo:

- muy bien..- dijo Tofu en un tono misterioso haciendo que todos se intrigaran más de lo que estaban – después de revisar a Akane, he llegado a la conclusión de que está embarazada.

- FELICIDADES RANMA! – dijeron todos los presentes, provocando un sonrojo notable en Ranma.

- de..d…de que hablan? – dijo Ranma haciéndose el desentendido

- a poco crees que no escuchamos ruidos raros, dentro del barco, la vez que buscamos el Tesoro de Barba Roja. – dijo Ukyo riéndose

- es verdad! Vaya nochecita que nos dieron – dijo Kuno, causando más sonrojo en Ranma pero risas en los demás.

- AHHH CAYENSE! – dijo Ranma rojo como un tomate – y Akane está bien? – dijo en tono preocupado.

- oh si! Están muy bien – dijo Tofu

- están? – preguntó Ryoga confuso, se suponía que solamente hablaba de Akane.

- si! Xian-Pu y Akane están bien – dijo Tofu mostrando su usual tranquilidad.

- eso quiere decir que… - empezó Kasumi

- está embarazada – dijo Tofu – también!

- OO! QUE, QUE? – dijo Mouse – quiere decir..que que que

- que al igual que Ranma, vas hacer papá! – dijo Nabiki haciendo que Mouse se desmayara….aunque..no sabían si de la emoción o del miedo.

Kuno buscó un tanque de agua y se la echó a Mouse para que despertara, al parecer, Tofu tenía que decir algo más.

- ya que estas despierto, y todos estamos aquí – dijo Tofu, poniéndole más misterio al asunto, ya que su mirada, era demasiado profunda – no deben hacer coger enojo a NINGUNA de las dos, PARA NADA – dijo haciendo énfasis en ninguna y para nada – ya que, ambas tienen tendencias a abortos..

- bueno eso no será problema – dijo Mouse

- eso espero Mouse – dijo Tofu – eso espero…

Pasaron dos horas, en que Ranma veía a Akane dormir…se veía hermosa…tan calmada…su respirar tranquilo…

- hola – le dijo ella, aún con los ojos cerrados

-desde cuando estas despierta?-

- hace dos minutos – contesto Akane

- Akane! Vamos hacer papas!- dijo Ranma tomándole la mano, se notaba que quería estar feliz…pero…algo en sus lagunas azul-gris, decian que no estaba feliz por la noticia.

- en serio? – dijo Akane

- si…tienes que cuidarte mucho… - dijo Ranma en un tono suave y sensual – Tofu nos dijo que puedes abortar…

- si..es hederitario…al parecer, en mi familia, la primera ves, casi siempre son propensas a abortos…Kasumi ha sido la única excepción…

- jejeje…Akane..no es por mal, no es que no este feliz ni nada por el estilo…es que simplemente…no tengo un buen presentimiento..-dijo Ranma, esperando que Akane no lo golpeará.

- en verdad yo tampoco estoy tan feliz, como pensé que estaría – dijo Akane, con un sentimiento de tristeza. – pero jamás hay que perder las esperanzas – dijo sonriendo a Ranma

- me encanta, cuando me sonríes así – dijo Ranma dándole un corto pico a Akane.

dos días después, llegaron a La Isla de Ranma, Itzuki y Sasame estaban esperándolos, al parecer, Itzuki, también estaba embarazada, pero a ella, la pansita se le notaba.

- hola – dijo Sasame

-hola – saludaron todos.

- vaya! Ella tiene la panza grande! – dijo Ryoga admirando la pancita de Itzuki – se nota que no perdieron el tiempo los últimos meses…ya que para que este así, debieron empezar a trabajar hace mucho, jajaja

- 3 meses para ser exactos – dijo Itzuki

- 3 MESES oo! – dijo Mouse

- jejeje! – dijo Itzuki – si hermanito!

- u.u Dios!

todos estaban felices. Comían y compartían chistes, cuentos y demás. Todo era perfecto, pero uno jamás debe abusar de algo bueno.

- bueno – empezó Sasame, - queremos darle una noticia!

- Tiren la sopa! –dijo Kuno.

- mientras ustedes se fueron, nosotros decidimos avanzar a otro país, ya que, toda la flota Italiana nos persigue… y no se si ustedes saben, pero La Corona Española, encontró hace más o menos un mes (el que ustedes estuvieron fuera) un nuevo Continente. – dijo Itzuki, contando lo que había pasado en el mes que Ranma y los chicos estuvieron fuera.

- y – continuo Sasame – tienen mucho, mucho oro!

- y que hay que hacer? – pregunto Nabiki

- Sencillo, hay que cruzar hasta llegar a tierra., o sea a una Isla llamada La Tortuga, que supuestamente, es una Isla exclusiva para piratas, según nos informo un colega. – dijo Sasame

- averiguamos en distintos puntos de la Isla cual será el territorio que más oro posea, y asaltamos, y regresamos..o quien sabe….hasta podamos empezar de cero aya..total, nadie tiene porqué conocernos aya – dijo Itzuki

- Pues..-dijo Ranma – me parece una excelente idea  
- estás seguro? – dijo Kasumi

- si! – contesto Ranma

- pero..por qué? – dijo Ryoga

- piensa – empezó Nabiki – si nos vamos, robamos y nos regresamos, puede que nos esperen para una emboscada…es muy seguro que uno de los colegas de Natsuno, haya abierto la boca..en cambio si robamos, y nos quedamos aya, nadie sabrá nunca, que nos desaparecimos…lo único que, tendremos que vivir, en distintos puntos, y ya luego podemos vivir juntos en una casa…- dijo Nabiki, con su usual tono de autosuficiencia.

- ya veo – dijo Mouse – a mi también me parece buena idea!

- alguien esta en desacuerdo? – dijo Ukyo

nadie respondió….

- perfecto, iremos a ese nuevo Continente.

una hora más tarde ya estaban sentados todos, dispuestos a comer.

Kasumi había cocinado una comida super rica, era arroz con vegetales, carne guisada con papas, habían podido comprar cosas en el mercado de regreso a casa.

Cuando estaban por comer, Akane vio la comida…pobró dos bocados…y se levanto a vomitar…ya se había vuelto algo usual, por lo que a nadie le sorprendía.

Sin embargo, Kuno y Tofu, se habían dado cuenta de un pequeñísimo detalle…de las tres personas embarazadas…Akane era la única que se levantaba a vomitar cada ves que iba a comer; eso podía ser muy malo.

_…Continuará…_

_KE TAL? les gusto? espero ke si, jejeje sip Akane, Xian-pu e Itzuki estan pragnets o como se escriba xD! pero bueno como bien dije, nos e debe abusar d lo bueno, y esto no lo dije, pero creo ke tengo razon: JAMAS digas la frase " está saliendo perfecto", cuando haces un plan porque se te caga! (perdonen la expresion U.u') weno sin mas me despiedo, dejenme RR y gracias por los anteriores!_

_besos!_


	10. Chapter 10

PERDONENMEEEEE!

Capitulo IX: **_"Un bebé y un Final? II Parte"_**

Al día siguiente, estaban apurados, llevando todas las provisiones al "_Black Coral"_ que no era TAN grande como _"Fire of The Sea",_ pero era mucho más rápido.

Una vez listos, se pusieron en marcha.

Para la hora del almuerzo, ya estaban a unas dos horas de la Isla Apache, donde harían una escala de un día.

Kasumi, como siempre alegre, les dijo a todos que vinieran a comer, puesto que ya la comida estaba lista.

Akane, ya estaba tan acostumbrada, que con nomás oler la comida se le revolvía el estomago.

- Akane..intenta comer un poco – dijo Ranma preocupado por su novia _–"novia? Ah? que piensas Saotome…si total, ustedes no han llegado a ningún acuerdo…solo se han dicho que se..aman..contará?"_ – se contradecía Ranma mentalmente.

- No gracias – dijo Akane mirando algo divertida a Ranma, el cual comenzaba a ponerse sonrojado- sólo tengo sueño, iré a dormir.

- está bien – respondió Ranma.

Cuando Akane se fue, los demás siguieron comiendo de lo mas bien, como si nada hubiera pasado, sin embargo su preocupación se notaba en el aire.

Después de comer, Kuno le dijo a Ranma, que la tripulación tenía que hablar con él.

- Bueno…díganme lo que tienen que decirme.

- bueno – comenzó Kuno – tenemos que hablar sobre Akane, pero vayamos a estribor, que Mouse tiene que reparar un hoyo.

Ranma se lo pensó…ir a estribor….Akane estaba a babor, dormida, era obvio que no estaba bien de salud…y encima tenía un mal resentimiento….se quedo mirando los ojos de Kuno, los cuales le decía que tenía que ir, que era importante, y la verdad, debería ser algo serio, pues, al fin y al cabo, Kuno jamás tenía esa mirada, al menos que estuviera luchando.

.- esta bien – terminó accediendo.

una ves que estaban a estribor del barco, y que Mouse terminara de arreglar el hoyo, Tofu y Kuno decidieron que era hora de hablar.

-Bueno, - empezó Kuno- Tofu y yo hemos notado que Akane, siempre vomita cuando está la comida servida, o cuando va a comer, incluso hoy, solo con oler la comida!

- además….Shampoo e Itzuki, solamente vomitan en la mañana que es lo normal – inquirió Tofu

- además las embarazadas necesitan comer doble – dijo Ukyo, preocupada por su amiga, que había sido como una hermana, no sólo para ella, sino también para todas.

Ellos siguieron la conversación, mientras, Akane en su habitación, cogía sus espadas. Se estaba probando un vestido, que Nabiki le había regalado, y fue entonces cuando escucho unos pasos y unas voces extrañas fuera de su habitación, así que supuso que eran otros piratas dispuestos a llevarse algunas cosas, y eso no pasaría en su barco!

Cuando abrió la puerta, los vio…obviamente no sabía, es más, no tenían la mas remota idea de con quien se metían.

Akane salió de su habitación y se dirigió sigilosamente hasta donde estaban, dándoles un pequeño susto.

- Quiénes son y qué demonios hacen en mi Barco? – dijo Akane con un tono el cual haría llorar hasta al más valiente, puesto que reclamaba ver correr sangre.

-ja! Y tu quién eres Ramera? – dijo un pirata de ojos marrones y rubio, el cual al parecer era el capitán -

- primero: no soy Ramera y segundo: soy La Capitana Akane Tendo – dijo Akane desenvainando sus espadas, empezando así una lucha.

a los piratas invasores, les invadió el miedo al saber que era Akane a la cual se enfrentaban, pero al fin y al cabo estaba sola…

Donde estaba conversando Ranma y los demás, se empezó a escuchar el choque de espadas, provenientes de donde se encontraba Akane, y bueno lógicamente se empezaron a preocupar, pues ella estaba sola.

Empezaron a correr, hacia donde se escuchaban las espadas y se sorprendieron MUCHO con lo que vieron: allí estaba Akane, luchando extraordinariamente, con un vestido que le llegaba aproximadamente 10 dedos arriba de la rodilla, con un escote que daba una vista perfecta del comienzo de sus senos.

Simplemente no lo podían creer: Akane peleando con un VESTIDO que dejaba mucho que decir, PELEANDO y para cerrar con broche de oro EMBARAZADA! Verdaderamente, Akane era única.

Akane estaba un poco decepcionada…esos piratas, además de ser pocos, eran débiles…el más fuerte era el capitán.

Los muchachos, después de salir de su momento de estupefacción, se dieron cuenta de ke Akane había terminado casi con todos.

Akane dio un paso, pero el capitán enemigo, le clavo la espada en el vientre.

a Nabiki se le salió una lágrima, Kasumi se desmayo (Mouse la agarro), Ukyo se abrazo a Ryoga, Shampoo prefirió no mirar más, Kuno abrazó a Nabiki, porke empezaba a llorar, Tofu se acerco a Akane para intervenirla y Ranma…Ranma estaba que echaba fuego por donde no podía: tomó su espada, le corto el cuello, al capitán de ojos marrones, que por un momento, antes de morir, juro que vio al diablo en persona.

Akane gritó como jamás en su vida había gritado, el dolor era horrible, le quemaba demasiado.

-AHHHHH, ME QUEMA AHHH – gritaba

- Tranquila Akane, estamos cerca de la isla Apache, allí te podrán atender mejor, mientras tanto debes aguantar lo más que puedas- dijo Tofu.

- Si Akane, se fuerte, por ambos – dijo Akane dándole un fugaz beso en la mejilla.

Media hora después, llegaron a la Isla Apache, donde atendieron a Akane, ella, estaba medio dormida, pero para asegurarse de que no sintiera mucho dolor, la terminaron de dormir con morfina.

Tofu a demás de ayudar en la operación, se encargó de dar la mala noticia de que Akane había perdido al bebé.

Ranma, estaba deprimido_…"maldito el pirata que mató a mi hijo, y lastimo a Akane"  
_una ves que se lo permitieron, paso a ver a Akane, y vio como despertaba poco a poco.

- hola guapa! – saludo Ranma, viendo como Akane termina de despertar- cómo te encuentras?-

- dentro de todo bien- dijo con la vos entrecortada – perdóname – dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

- tranquila Akane…-dijo arrodillándose para quedaras su altura y tomándole la mano

- como quieres que me quede tranquila, por estar de necia luchando perdí al bebé – decía llorando, pero sin dejar de mirar a Ranma

- Amor…en el fondo sabíamos, que el bebé no vendría al mundo, puesto que no comías casi nada.. – dijo mirándola suavemente, como diciéndole que todo estaría bien.

- si…pero…- lo dejo en el aire -

- shss, tranquila – dijo Ranma, sobándole la cabeza a Akane – además tenemos mucho tiempo para tener hijos – dijo dándole una mirada de pasión.

- pero..me sigues queriendo – dijo Akane dándole una mirada de gato con botas

- claro que no – dijo Ranma

- no? – dijo Akane con una sonrisa pícara en los labios

- nop..ahora te amo más que nunca – dijo dándole un beso suave y apasionado a Akane.

- yo también te amo – dijo abrazándose a Ranma.

Continuará..

weno MILESS DE DISCULPAS POR LA TARDANZAAAAAA! y UN MILLON DE GRACIAS POR LOS R&R! jejeje weno pobre Akane...pero no se lo piensen mucho... lo que viene es mejor aun...o almenos eso creo...

weno de vdd sorry por la tarsdanza pero eske entre escuela, esxamnes, tareas, amigas, telefono chat y fieestas patrias no e tenido tiempo...jejeje weno espero ke sigan leyendo el fic ;) besitos!


End file.
